r2dfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CapPoke/The Big 4
Really, compared to the minigun, these for weapons are the medium 4. These are the weapons people usually buy to either: Keep and use forever (rare) Or to speed themselves up so they can get the minigun faster. These 4 weapons are all quite expensive, but the funny thing is the secondary costs the most. Chinalake, AK47, Thompson, and of course the Rambo are all in this category. The first one I bought was the Thompson, and it got me to 20,000 in a couple of days. As soon as the AK47 was releaed, I bought it and used it for quite a while, and then got bored of it. I always get bored with guns, and swap them around alot. You really should stick with the AK47 until you get minigun I think. Next, I planned on getting rambo. But, at 13,000 cash, I got bored (like I said above) I tried to resist the urge to buy the weapon that stunlocked me as tank, and spawnkilled me as everything else, but it was too much. At first I thought I had wasted 12,000 bucks on the Chinalake. But boy was I wrong. I tested it out the first round without a flak vest. It didn't go well, and I died because I tried to kill a crawler at point blank. Next round I bought 20 flak vests, because I just wanted to play a couple rounds with it, and maybe get good at it so later I can have fun sending tanks flying. The next couple rounds were surprising. The second I couldn't aim, and the third I started to get the hang of it. The fourth I had a blast, and laughed so hard I fell off my chair IRL when I sent a tank flying into the skybox. When he came down, he bounced into the water. I got the rambo a day later because I played until midnight. That ends my story of getting the 4 weapons, but I wanted to do a review on them to wrap this blog post up. Thompson: Probably the best weapon in the game for campers. Camp by an ammo kit and you can mindlessly mow down an entire horde. Tanks might give you trouble if you try to solo them. Trust me, do not try to solo a tank with this. 80 bullets from this thing will not kill a tank, so unless you have a huge distance advantage on him or have a turret you bought, try to avoid fighting tanks. If you play correctly with this, you can get more money from zombies then you can get from winning a round. AK47: Probably the most cost efficient of them all. Better firerate, damage, and ammo than the Thompson. The only weakness it has is that the smaller clip will make you reload more, and even if it seems insignificant, it gives that horde chasing you a little bit more time to catch up without getting damaged. 3 clips from this WILL kill a tank, but you must hit basically every bullet. Every other infected then a tank dies from 4-5 shots, so it is one of the few guns that can actually kill a smoker before his tounge completely disables you from doing anything (unless you have the Rambo). Stick with this unless you have the minigun, or are REALLY good with China. If you saw my post on the Thompson page, disregard it. This is a straight upgrade to 'Ol Reliable. Chinalake: If you are good with it, you can probably kill every tank or basically every tank in a round with it. You might not get the points, but atleast you saved the minigunners on your team, who will hopefully repay you by saving you from that hunter jumping at you. Flak or Military is basically mandatory with this, as you probably will need to deal with a close range common or crawler eventually. To effectively stunlock a tank, wait 1-2 seconds after knocking him down to spread out the stun length and not waste ammo. The stun time does not appear to stack. If you get lucky, you can launch him into the air and watch him bounce around until he dies when he lands. If you have horrible luck, he will land right infront of you when he lands. It does happen, trust me. Rambo: Smoker and hunter counter. If you use it with the AK47 and a fireproof vest, you are invincible to 3 special infected. (Just watch out for those 20 damage smoker touches. Those hurt) if you use it with a Chinalake and a Flak Vest, you are immune to 3 still (Don't forget about those C4 Crawlers). This can disintegrate a horde of commons, but I don't recommend trying to fight a tank with this. You can perform some pretty awesome tank kill steals with the throwing knife though. Category:Blog posts